<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Jalousie Crée Des Problèmes... by Leopardas3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922208">La Jalousie Crée Des Problèmes...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardas3/pseuds/Leopardas3'>Leopardas3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beyblade Burst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardas3/pseuds/Leopardas3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu et Wakiya sont ensembles. Ils auront des problèmes de couples à cause de la paranoïaque de Wakiya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Free De La Hoya/Shirasagijo Lui | Lui Shirosagi, Komurasaki Wakiya | Wakiya Murasaki/Kurenai Shuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Jalousie Crée Des Problèmes...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remarque :</p><p>-Il y aura d'autres navires comme...Je ne vais pas vous le dire, regardez par vous-même, mais cela concerne Lui.</p><p>- Cela se passe après la saison 1, mais sans la saison 2. L'ordre chronologique est déstabilisé. Certains personnages sont adolescents alors que dans la série, ils peuvent être toujours enfants/petits. Enfin, bref, vous voyez. Vous pouvez oublier la chronologie. Lol!</p><p>-Les personnages utilisés viendront des trois saisons (burst, évolution et turbo). En fait, il n'y a que deux personnages utilisés de turbo.</p><p>-Les Beys utilisés et leurs noms d'attaques proviennent des deux premières saisons. à part pour les deux personnages turbo qui utilisent, eh bien, leurs attaques de la saison 3.</p><p>- toupie(s) = Bey(s)</p><p>-Peut-être que le début est lent mais ça ira mieux après.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PDV : Externe</p><p>Shu, en souriant : Je t'aime, Wakiya.</p><p>Wakiya grimaça à cette déclaration.</p><p>Shu perdit son expression heureuse pour une expression interrogative : Est-ce que ça va ? </p><p>Wakiya : Euh...Oui oui...très bien et toi ?</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, qu'est-ce que tu as ? </p><p>Wakiya : Euh rien du tout.</p><p>Shu : Tu ne m'aimes pas ?</p><p>Wakiya : Non, attends si...Euh non en fait.</p><p>Shu : Quoi ?</p><p>Wakiya : Si, je t'aime, Shu !</p><p>Shu : Oh, mais tu viens de dire oui, et après non...</p><p>Wakiya : Non, Shu! Ne pense pas que je ne t'aime pas ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !</p><p>Shu soupira : D'accord. Je te crois, Wakiya.</p><p>Wakiya soupira de soulagement : Merci.</p><p>Shu : Oh et Valt m'a invité au ciné.</p><p>Wakiya : Au ciné ? Avec Valt ?</p><p>Shu : Oui pourquoi ?</p><p>Wakiya : Un rendez-vous au ciné, c'est entre amoureux...</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, ne sois pas paranoïaque. C'est un rendez-vous entre ami.</p><p>Wakiya : Ouais mais-</p><p>Shu : Tout ira bien. </p><p>Wakiya : D'accord mais si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner. On est jamais trop prudent.</p><p>Shu : Wakiya.</p><p>Wakiya : Ok ok. Je te laisse avec lui mais fais attention.</p><p>Shu : Attention à quoi ? Je ne vais pas tomber dans ses bras à cause d'un rendez-vous, tu sais ?</p><p>Wakiya : On ne sait jamais.</p><p>Shu : Bon, je vais déjà partir pour chez Valt. Sa mère nous conduit.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu sais ? Je peux le faire moi-même. J'ai plusieurs limousines à disposition.</p><p>Shu sourit : Tout ira bien. Allez, à bientôt, mon amour.</p><p>Wakiya : Ouais, à bientôt, mon lapin~</p><p>Shu l'embrassa avant de sortir de son appartement et de se diriger vers la maison de Valt en vélo.</p><p>Wakiya : Détends-toi Wakiya. Il ne va rien ce passer.</p><p> </p><p>Saut de temps~</p><p>DU COTE DE SHU</p><p>Shu arriva chez Valt. La mère du bleu l'accueillit chaleureusement. Valt arriva en courant</p><p>Valt : Salut, Shu ! Tu es prêt pour le ciné !?</p><p>Shu sourit : Oui, Valt. Il est à quelle heure le film, au fait ?</p><p>Valt : à 13h25 et il est...</p><p>Valt ouvrit grand les yeux.</p><p>Shu : Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?</p><p>Valt : Il est 13h15...</p><p>Shu : Et c'est à combien de minutes d'ici ?</p><p>Valt : Une vingtaine de minutes...</p><p>Shu : Quoi !?</p><p>Chiharu : Valt ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !?</p><p>Valt : J'avais oublié l'heure !</p><p>Shu : On peut encore y arriver si on se dépêche.</p><p>Chiharu : Montez tous dans la voiture ! Vite !</p><p>Valt : Oui ! VITE !</p><p>Ils montèrent tout les 3 et partirent vers le lieu de destination. La mère de Valt roulait tellement vite qu'elle a été flasché par un radar.</p><p>Shu : Madame Aoi ! Vous allez trop vite !</p><p>Valt : OUAIS ! A FOND LA CAISSE !</p><p>Shu : Je crois que je vais vomir...</p><p>Chiharu s'arrête sur une bande d'arrêt. Shu sortit et vomit.</p><p>Chiharu lui tendit une bouteille d'eau : Tiens. Boit un peu.</p><p>Shu fit ce qu'elle dit : Merci. ça va mieux.</p><p>Valt : ALLEZ ! ON CONTINUE D'ALLER VITE ! C'ÉTAIT SUPER !!! </p><p>Shu : Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose.</p><p>Chiharu : Eh bien, nous sommes en avance, maintenant. Donc nous pouvons rouler plus doucement.</p><p>Shu : Ouf.</p><p>Valt : NOOOOOOON !!! </p><p>Chiharu : Valt. </p><p>Valt : Euh...OUUUIII...</p><p>Sa mère et le propriétaire de Spryzen (Spriggan) soupirèrent.</p><p> </p><p>Au cinema</p><p>Chiharu : Je vous récupérerai dans deux heures, d'accord ?</p><p>Valt : Oui oui !</p><p>Shu : Merci.</p><p>La mère de Valt leurs sourit avant de partir.</p><p>Valt : Allez, Shu ! Il faut acheter du pop-corn avant d'aller en salle !</p><p>Shu : Tu ne penses qu'à manger, hein ?</p><p>Valt : Manger, c'est la vie !</p><p>Shu : Si tu le dis, on peut y aller maintenant ?</p><p>Valt : Ouais ! Wooohou !!!On va trop s'éclater !</p><p>Shu : On regarde juste un film.</p><p>Valt : Ouais et c'est (nom d'un film d'horreur) !</p><p>Shu : Tu es sûr, Valt ? Tu ne seras pas traumatisé ?</p><p>Valt : Moi, mais pas du tout !J'adore ça !</p><p>Après deux heures de film.</p><p>Valt, traumatisé : Je..je suis pas bien...</p><p>Shu soupira : Aaah...Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit... ?</p><p>Valt : Mais pourtant c'était marqué pour les plus de 12 ans !</p><p>Shu : Tu n'as que 11 ans.</p><p>Valt : Mais c'est pareil. Et puis, je suis quand même très mature pour mon âge, tu sais ?</p><p>Shu : Ah. Vraiment ?</p><p>Valt : Bien sûr.</p><p>Shu : D'accord...Bon, c'était sympa. Je vais rentrer aussi non Wakiya va s'inquiéter.</p><p>Valt : OK! On se retrouve demain avec les autres !</p><p>Shu, en partant et en faisant signe de la main : à demain.</p><p> </p><p>Saut de temps en rentrant.</p><p>Wakiya : tout s'est bien passé ? Valt n'a rien fait d'anormale ?</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, c'est bon. Tu me fais confiance, non ?</p><p>Wakiya : Bien sûr-</p><p>Shu : Alors c'est réglé.</p><p>Wakiya : Oui mais-</p><p>Shu l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Le rouge sourit ensuite.</p><p>Shu : Je t'aime, Wakiya. Et tu m'aimes. Il n'y a donc rien à penser.</p><p>Wakiya sourit : Ouais, tu as raison.</p><p>Les heures passèrent et la journée se termina. Shu prépara ses pâtes carbonara habituelles, ce que Wakiya a savouré avec délice. Ils se sont ensuite endormi en s'étreignant.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain~</p><p>Les deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent et s'apprêtèrent. Ils allèrent ensuite au Beyblade club (Beyclub)pour rejoindre leurs amis.</p><p>Quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit, Valt sourit grandement avant de courir pour étreindre Shu.</p><p>Valt : Tu m'as manqué, Shu!</p><p>Shu sourit nerveusement : M-Moi aussi, Valt.</p><p>Valt : Ooh ! Je sais que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu n'était que hier après-midi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça faisait une éternité !</p><p>Shu : Oh, eh bien, ça ne m'a pas sembler aussi long.</p><p>Valt : Ouais, je sais mais-!</p><p>Wakiya : On a compris, Valt, merci. Maintenant, je pense que c'est bon.</p><p>Valt : Mais j'ai pas fini !</p><p>Wakiya : Moi, je crois bien que si.</p><p>Valt sourit : Oh, tu es jaloux, Wakiya ?</p><p>Wakiya : Mais ferme la un peu !</p><p>Valt : Tu penses que Shu m'aime ? </p><p>Wakiya : Quoi !? Mais pas du tout ! Comment il pourrait aimer une personne stupide comme toi !?</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, c'est quand même mon meilleur ami, hein.</p><p>Wakiya : Je suis désolé, Shu. </p><p>Shu : ça va. Pas de problème.</p><p>Valt : Allez! On fait un combat !?</p><p>Tous : Ouais !</p><p>Shu et Valt se mettent en position : 3...2...1...Go Shoot !</p><p>La bataille commence et Valtryek (Valkyrie) fit une propulsion éclaire. </p><p>Valt : Vas-y à fond, Valtryek ! </p><p>Shu : Spryzen, fonce !</p><p>Les deux beys s'entre-choquèrent et Valtryek burst.</p><p>Valt en allant près de Shu : WOOOOOW !!! SHU !!! TU ES TROP FORT !!!</p><p>Shu : Euh..Merci.</p><p>Valt : Mais ouais ! Sérieux ! Tu es sûrement le meilleur blader du monde !</p><p>Daigo : Non, Shu n'est pas encore un des meilleurs du monde, Valt.</p><p>Valt : Vraiment ? Pourtant, Shu est ultra-fort ! </p><p>Wakiya : Ne m'oublie pas ! Moi aussi, je suis fort et je pourrais battre Shu les doigts dans le nez !</p><p>Valt : Mais dans mes souvenirs, tu perds chaque combat contre lui.</p><p>Wakiya : Ce n'était que des coups de chances.</p><p>Valt haussa les épaules : D'accord. Mais je garde à l'esprit que Shu est meilleur que toi et qu'il est le meilleur pour moi.</p><p>Rantaro : Bon, on continue ? </p><p>Shu : Ouais, allez.</p><p>Wakiya : Je vais te battre cette fois, Shu.</p><p>Shu sourit : Tu en es sûr ?</p><p>Wakiya sourit : Bien sûr. C'est moi le meilleur de tous.</p><p>Shu et Wakiya : 3...2...1...Let it rip !</p><p>Wyvron prend le centre et Spryzen attaque, repoussant son adversaire sur les parties supérieures du stadium.</p><p>Wakiya : Allez, bouclier éjecteur !</p><p>Shu : Spryzen ! Counter Break !</p><p>Après le choc des deux beys, Spryzen fit un chaos par sortie d'arène à Wyvron.</p><p>Wakiya : Quoi ?!</p><p>Shu sourit et montra sa cicatrice.</p><p>Rantaro : Shu gagne !</p><p>Wakiya, en mettant ses mains sur sa tête : Raaaah ! Pourquoi je perds tout le temps contre Shu !?</p><p>Shu : Allez, Wakiya. On fait une autre bataille si tu veux.</p><p>Wakiya : Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas rester sur une défaite !</p><p>Shu sourit : Bien, allons-y.</p><p>Ils se mettent en position jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Shu sonne. Celui-ci regarde qui l'appelle. Son regard s'assombrit un peu à ma vue du nom de la personne.</p><p>Wakiya : Shu, c'est qui ?</p><p>Shu : Attends.</p><p>Shu décrocha et puis dit : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shirosagi ?</p><p>Lui : Hahahahaha! Je veux une bataille.</p><p>Shu : Je suis occupé en ce moment.</p><p>Lui : Je veux te combattre tout de suite !</p><p>Shu : Je le répète. Je suis occupé !</p><p>Lui : Et moi, je veux encore un combat contre toi. J'espère que ta bey est réparée comme ça, je pourrai encore d'écraser comme de la bouillie ! Hahahahahahaha!</p><p>Shu grogna : Où et quand ?!</p><p>Lui : Viens chez moi.</p><p>Shu : Je n'ai pas confiance.</p><p>Lui : De toute façon, je ne viendrai pas moi-même dans ton petit club remplis d'idiots.</p><p>Shu : Hé ! Ne les insulte pas ! Je viens chez toi, attends juste, le temps que je fasse la route.</p><p>Lui : Hahahaha ! J'ai hâte de d'écrabouiller ! </p><p>Shu raccrocha.</p><p>Wakiya : Alors ?</p><p>Shu soupira : Rien. C'était juste Lui.</p><p>Valt : Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, ce type ?!</p><p>Shu : Il veut une bataille.</p><p>Rantaro : Et tu va y aller ?</p><p>Shu haussa les épaules : Pourquoi je n'irais pas ? En plus, peut-être que je peux prendre ma revanche sur lui.</p><p>Wakiya : Je t'accompagne pour être sûr qu'il ne te fasse rien.</p><p>Valt : Moi aussi! Et si Lui te blessait encore !</p><p>Rantaro : Moi aussi !</p><p>Daigo : Je suis partant.</p><p>Shu : D'accord. De toute façon, il ne m'a pas précisé seul.</p><p>Le club de Beigoma se rendit chez Lui.</p><p>Valt : Hé, Shu. Comment as-tu eu l'adresses de Lui ?</p><p>Shu : Secret.</p><p>Valt : Allez!</p><p>Wakiya : Moi aussi, je suis curieux.</p><p>Shu soupira : Disons que quand il n'est pas obnubilé par son désir de me détruire, eh bien, il est assez sympa.</p><p>Valt : Que veux-tu dire, Shu ?</p><p>Shu : Nous sommes un peu amis.</p><p>Rantaro : tu peux répéter, s'il te plait. Je pense que je n'ai pas bien entendu.</p><p>Wakiya : Non, tu as très bien entendu. Shu est ami avec Lui Shirosagi, son ennemi.</p><p>Valt : Mais si ils sont amis, ils ne peuvent pas être ennemis.</p><p>Shu : Disons juste que notre rivalité est...amère.</p><p>Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la maison de Lui et ils virent quelqu'un sortir de l'endroit lentement.</p><p>Rantaro : Oh non, pas encore ce type.</p><p>Wakiya : Quoi ? Il va encore essayer de nous rentrer dedans ?</p><p>??? : Mes esprits tourmentés m'ont quitté pendant mon combat.</p><p>Valt : De quoi ?</p><p>Daigo : Que veux-tu dire, Jin ?</p><p>Jin : J'ai essayé de battre Lui Shirosagi, mais il est trop fort.</p><p>Wakiya : Merci pour l'info mais je pense qu'on le sait déjà.</p><p>??? : Hé! Vous attendez quoi pour entrer ? Une invitation ?!</p><p>Valt : Rien, barbecue ! On parlait avec euh...le type qui parle aux fantômes !</p><p>Lui : Moi ? Un barbecue ? Tu cherches la mort, Valt !?!</p><p>Valt se sentit d'un coup nerveux et voulait partir en courant.</p><p>Wakiya : Haha! Bien joué, Valt. </p><p>Valt : Je...je m'excuse !</p><p>Lui : Je m'en fous bien de tes foutues excuses !</p><p>Valt : Aaaah ! Ne me tue pas ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Et j'ai encore pleins de choses à découvrir !</p><p>Daigo : ça, il a pas tort, il doit encore beaucoup grandir dans tous les domaines.</p><p>Lui : D'accord, je ne vais pas te tuer. ça ne servirait à rien, j'ai encore envie de te battre, toi et minable bey hahaha!</p><p>Valt : Hé! Valtryek et moi, nous te battrons, tu verras !</p><p>Shu : Bon, on y va.</p><p>Wakiya : Il faut d'abord réveiller Jin.</p><p>Tout le monde tourna sa tête et Jin dormait devant la porte de la maison du propriétaire de Luinor.</p><p>Lui alla près de lui et le secoua : Hé! Arrêtes de dormir là ! Pars dans un parc ou je ne sais quoi ! Tu vas baver partout devant chez moi !</p><p>Jin se réveilla un peu et sourit en voyant son ami : Oh, mais je suis bien ici, mon cher petit dragon blanc.</p><p>Lui grogna au surnom que Jin lui avait donné : Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !</p><p>Valt : Petit dragon blanc ? Pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça ?</p><p>Tout le monde tomba presque à cause de la réaction du bleu.</p><p>Rantaro : Valt ! Arrêtes d'être aussi idiot !</p><p>Jin commence à partir : Mes esprits tourmentés acceptent de partir mais je reviendrai bientôt.</p><p>Sur ce, le garçon partit.</p><p>Valt : Bon, on m'explique ou pas ?</p><p>Daigo : En gros, Lui est plutôt petit-</p><p>Lui : Je te signale que toi et Valt aussi !</p><p>Daigo : Laisse-moi continuer, donc Lui est petit et Luinor est un dragon blanc. C'est de là que provient ce surnom de dragon blanc.</p><p>Valt : Oh, tout est clair maintenant ! Je vais t'appeler comme ça, Lui !</p><p>Lui lui lança un regard noir : Essaies pour voir !</p><p>Valt : Petit dragon-</p><p>Rantaro mit sa main devant sa bouche : Tu cherches les ennuis, Valt ?</p><p>Valt retire sa main : Mais je ne risque rien. Jin l'appelle tout le temps comme ça, et tu le vois bien qu'il n'a aucune égratignure.</p><p>Lui : Mais la différence est que tu n'es pas mon ami, tu n'es qu'un rival.</p><p>Valt : Oh mais nous pouvons être rivaux et amis, tu sais ?</p><p>Lui : Je le sais déjà, pauvre abruti ! J'ai ça avec Gabe, Free et peut-être Shu, idiot !</p><p>Valt : C'est qui, Free ?</p><p>Rantaro : c'est-</p><p>Daigo : Ne lui réponds pas. Tout le monde le sait. Laisse Valt chercher par lui-même.</p><p>Valt : Mais pourquoi personne ne veut me le dire !?</p><p>Lui : Tais-toi juste.</p><p>Valt : Oh mais je te retourne la phrase.</p><p>Lui : Ne joue pas avec ça. C'est un bon conseil.</p><p>Valt : Dragon blanc, petit dragon blanc !</p><p>Lui serra ses poings et ses dents et était prêt à lui sauter dessus.</p><p>??? : Euh...Lui. C'est peut-être préférable de ne pas blesser le garçon.</p><p>Le groupe tourna la tête vers la voix.</p><p>Lui : Je t'ai dit de rester à l'intérieur et de t'entraîner ! </p><p>??? : Mais j'ai fini et je voulais voir ce que tu faisais.</p><p>Lui : Rien, Suoh. Juste parler avec des imbéciles.</p><p>Suoh : Mais tu n'aimes pas parler avec ce genre de personnes.</p><p>Lui soupira : Allez, on va commencer la bataille.</p><p>Shu : Enfin.</p><p>Lui : Haha ! Ouais, après tous ses petits événements imprévu, comme avoir amené ton stupide club.</p><p>Valt : Hé !</p><p>Shu : Tu ne m'avais rien précisé.</p><p>Lui haussa les épaules : Je pensais que je n'avais pas besoin de précisé que tu devais venir seul mais bon, ils sont là. Autant qu'ils restent.</p><p>Valt : Attendez !</p><p>Les regards se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de Valkyrie.</p><p>Valt : Vous avez vu la taille de la maison ?!</p><p>En effet, elle n'était pas petite.</p><p>Lui : Valt, c'est une simple maison, tu sais ?</p><p>Valt : Mais elle est immense, pas aussi grosse que celle de Wakiya mais quand même.</p><p>Wakiya : Bien sûr, voyons. Ma maison est la plus grande et la meilleure de toute.</p><p>Rantaro : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle plutôt grande pour une pet- (Il allait dire "petite) je veux dire une personne comme Lui.</p><p>Lui : Fais attention à tes paroles.</p><p>Rantaro sourit nerveusement.</p><p>Shu : Allez, je dois admettre que je commence à m'ennuyer.</p><p>Lui : Pareil.</p><p>Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce avec une arène au centre.</p><p>Shu et Lui : 3...2..1...Go Shoot !</p><p>On va aller plus vite, je vais éviter de décrire le combat.</p><p>Spryzen burst.</p><p>Shu grogna : C'est pas fini !</p><p>Lui sourit : Je l'espère.</p><p>Luinor burst.</p><p>Lui : Quoi !?</p><p>Shu sourit : J'ai rattrapai le score.</p><p>Lui : Hahaha ! Bravo Kurenai mais tu n'as pas encore gagné !</p><p>Lui : Accélération cauchemar !</p><p>Lui et Shu : 3..2...1...Go Shoot !</p><p>Luinor tournait plus vite que les précédents combats.</p><p>Lui : Prépare toi à être replonger dans un monde de cauchemars !</p><p>Shu : Hors de questions ! C'est moi qui vais te montrer la puissance de Spryzen ! Allez, propulsion de la hache !</p><p>Lui : Inutile ! Dragon éjecteur !</p><p>Luinor fit une chaos par sortie d'arène à Spryzen.</p><p>Shu : Raaah! Non !</p><p>Lui : Hahaha ! Pas mal, je pensais que ta bey allait faire burst !</p><p>Daigo : Lui gane avec un score de 3 à 2 !</p><p>Valt : Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, Shu.</p><p>Lui : Recommençons demain, Shu.</p><p>Shu le regarda : Tu veux bien ?</p><p>Lui sourit : Bien sûr, voyons. Ce sera pleins d'opportunités pour te battre.</p><p>Shu : Ok. J'irai jusqu'au temps que je te batte !</p><p>Lui : Eh bien, bon courage. Hahahaha!!!</p><p>Rantaro : En fait, vous pourriez en faire un autre maintenant.</p><p>Shu : C'est vrai, ça.</p><p>Valt : Allez, cette fois, tu vas le battre, Shu !</p><p>Wakiya : Vas-y !</p><p>Lui : Hep hep hep. J'ai eu la bataille que je voulais mais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.</p><p>Valt : Quoi !? </p><p>Wakiya : Hé! Tu fais ton trouillard ou quoi !? Tu as peur de perdre face à Shu !?</p><p>Lui : Moi, perdre face à cet albinos ? Hahaha, très drôle, vraiment. Suoh ! Fais-les sortir maintenant.</p><p>Suoh : Bien sûr. Je vous conduit vers la sortie.</p><p>Valt : Mais non ! On ne partira pas ! </p><p>Suoh changea de côté sa frange : DÉGAGEZ D'ICI !</p><p>Valt, avec peur : Aaaaaah!!! Je pars d'ici!</p><p>Le club de Beigoma partit.</p><p>Lui : Tu dois vraiment m'expliquer comment tu fais ça.</p><p>Suoh remet sa frange du côté "gentil" : C'est mon secret.</p><p> </p><p>DU COTE DU CLUB</p><p>Rantaro : Il fait flipper ce type-là !</p><p>Valt : Je ne veux déjà plus le revoir de ci-tôt !</p><p>Daigo : évitons sa compagnie, c'est mieux comme ça.</p><p>Wakiya : Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'un simple garçon.</p><p>Valt : Mais c'est pas un simple garçon. Tu te rends comptes ?! Il change de personnalité, comme ça, en changeant le côté de sa frange !!!</p><p>Wakiya : Son côté de frange n'a rien avoir avec tout ça. Lui lui a sûrement appris à faire peur et c'est tout.</p><p>Shu : Bien...Moi je pense que Lui ne lui a rien appris.</p><p>Daigo : Ouais, ce gars est bizarre et ce n'est pas complètement à cause de Lui. Je veux dire, peut-être que Lui a une mauvaise influence sur lui mais au point que ce gars Suoh soit bipolaire, j'hésite.</p><p>Shu : On ne sera peut-être jamais la réponse à toutes ces questions.</p><p>Valt : On fait un combat !?</p><p>Rantaro : Ouais, on va bien s'amuser !</p><p>Shu : Désolé les gas mais ça sera sans moi.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu vas où ?</p><p>Shu : Avec toi. Nous allons passer le restant de la journée ensemble. Tu veux bien ça ?</p><p>Wakiya : Bien sûr. J'attends que tu me dises ça depuis longtemps !</p><p>Shu : Alors allons-y.</p><p>Les deux garçons quittèrent le club pendant que les autres faisaient des combats.</p><p> </p><p>DU COTE DE SHU ET WAKIYA</p><p>Ils se promenaient depuis quelques temps dans la ville.</p><p>Wakiya : Aaah...ça fait du bien de passer du temps juste avec toi, sans Valt.</p><p>Shu le regarda : Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas avec lui, pour toi ?</p><p>Wakiya : C'est un gros pot-de-colle, ce gamin.</p><p>Shu : Je suppose que ses réactions sont ceux d'un bon ami.</p><p>Wakiya : Un bon ami, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est plus en vous voyant.</p><p>Shu : Jaloux va.</p><p>Wakiya : Je ne rigole pas ! Ce gosse te serre dans ses bras comme si vous étiez un couple.</p><p>Shu : Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je suis avec toi et pas avec lui.</p><p>Wakiya : Je sais mais et si tu tombais dans ses bras, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi...? Je manquerais de te présence, de ton affection, tu vois quoi.</p><p>Shu sourit : Je ne te quitterai jamais.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu es bien sûr ?</p><p>Shu : Pourquoi doutes-tu de moi ?</p><p>Wakiya : Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que...</p><p>Shu l'embrassa et se sépara pour le regarda dans les yeux : Je ne te tromperai pas. Je t'aime, toi et toi seul.</p><p>Wakiya sourit : Je t'aime aussi et je ne supporterais même pas l'idée qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans ta vie.</p><p>Shu sourit : Tu es trop gentil, mon Wakiya~</p><p>Wakiya rougit : Q-Quoi ? Moi gentil ? Sûrement pas !</p><p>Shu : C'est ça, tsundere.</p><p>Wakiya : pas du tout ! Tu te trompes carrément- !</p><p>Shu : Carrément pas, ça c'est vrai.</p><p>Wakiya détourna le regard, ce qui provoqua un rire de son partenaire.</p><p>Shu : Allez, ne prends pas mal ce que j'ai dit mais c'est la vérité.</p><p>Wakiya marmonne : Non, tu te trompes.</p><p>Shu : Hahaha! Bien sûr que non. Ce comportement te rends adorable.</p><p>Wakiya sourit : Tu es encore plus adorable que moi.</p><p>Shu rougit : Tu le penses vraiment ?</p><p>Wakiya : Bien sûr, mon amour.</p><p>Shu sourit et étreint Wakiya, qui lui rendit la pareille.</p><p>Shu : Je t'aime, ma tsundere.</p><p>Wakiya se retira d'un coup : Arrêtes de dire ça ! Je ne suis pas une tsundere !</p><p>Shu : Tsun Tsun.</p><p>Wakiya boude et Shu le serra dans ses bras. Le blond détendit son expression et lui rendit par un autre câlin chaleureux.</p><p>Shu : Je vais essayer de passer plus de temps avec toi le plus vite possible, mon amour. Mais pour le moment, je suis concentré sur battre une bonne fois pour toute Lui, d'accord ? Tu comprends, j'espère.</p><p>Wakiya : Je te comprends. Tu t'entraînes tellement, et pourtant, tu perds...</p><p>Shu : Je vais gagner la prochaine bataille.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu devrais t'entraîner , ne serait-ce qu'avec moi. </p><p>Shu : C'est une excellente idée, j'ai déjà hâte de m'entraîner avec le garçon de ma vie.</p><p>Wakiya rougit et détourna le regard : Moi aussi.</p><p>Shu : Allez, on va combattre jusqu'au temps qu'on n'en peuvent plus</p><p>Wakiya : Je t'attends et je vais te battre. Je ne vais pas me retenir et tu as intérêt à faire pareille.</p><p>Shu : Tout pour toi, mon Wakiya~</p><p>Wakiya sourit : Mon Shu~</p><p>Ils s'embrassèrent encore.</p><p>Shu : Maintenant, je devrais m'entraîner. Si tu veux que je sois le plus vite près de toi, il faut faire en sorte que je sois plus fort.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu as raison. J'ai hâte que tu battes enfin ce requin sur patte.</p><p>Shu : Hahaha! N'exagères pas.</p><p>Wakiya : Mais c'est vrai. Avec ses grosses dents pointues. Et toi, tu es mon lapin~</p><p>Shu : Mais je ne suis pas que mignon et inoffensif.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu vas me mordre, Shu~?</p><p>Shu : Et pourquoi pas~</p><p>Wakiya : Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ~</p><p>Shu l'embrassa plus agressivement et Wakiya fit de même. Ils en profitèrent pour un peu passer leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre. Le baiser reflétait de la chaleur. Ils se partageaient leurs amours et ils s'en fichaient si quelqu'un les voyait car tout ce qui leurs importait est de s'aimer. </p><p>Au moins, tant qu'ils le peuvent encore...</p><p>Ils se séparent grâce au manque d'air (que nous aimons tous bien sûr lol!).</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, maintenant, je pense qu'on devrait vraiment s'entraîner.</p><p>Wakiya : Je sais, je te gênes avec tout ça.</p><p>Shu : Non, j'aime être avec toi et tout. Mais il faut vraiment que je batte Lui et comme ça, je serai tranquille avec toi.</p><p>Shu prit la main de Wakiya et ils allèrent près d'un stadium.</p><p>Shu et Wakiya : 3..2...1...Go Shoot !</p><p>Spryzen donna des coups et le combat se suivit...</p><p> </p><p>Saut de temps~</p><p>La journée se termina et ils rentrèrent chez eux, plutôt chez Shu. </p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain~ (Il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant à vraiment raconter. Shu s'est entrainé avec Wakiya. Ils ont mangé les pâtes de Shu et ils sont allés dormir).</p><p>Shu se réveilla en premier et vit Wakiya dormir à côté de lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Le rouge bougea le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se leva et prit une douche et s'apprêta. Il laissa un mot et partit vers chez Lui pour essayer de le battre.</p><p>Une fois arrivé, il toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et Suoh s'y présenta.</p><p>Suoh : Bonjour, Shu Kurenai. Vous désirez combattre mon professeur ?</p><p>Shu : Ouais, il est là ?</p><p>Suoh : Bien, il dort encore.</p><p>Shu : Mais il n'est que...</p><p>Le rouge regarda l'heure sur son gsm.</p><p>Shu : Oh...</p><p>Suoh : Exact, 8h du matin. Vous êtes très pressé.</p><p>Shu : Je pensais qu'il était au moins 9h, je vais attendre ici. </p><p>Suoh : Inutile, vous pouvez retourner chez vous.</p><p>Shu : Non, je vais attendre et tu peux me tutoyer.</p><p>Suoh : Bien, tu peux me combattre pour passer le temps. Si tu le souhaites bien sûr.</p><p>Shu haussa les épaules : pourquoi pas. Je ne perds rien.</p><p>Suoh : Tu ne peux faire que gagner de la puissance ou de l'expérience. Ma toupie est comme Luinor, une rotation anti-horaire. </p><p>Shu : ça me fera un bon entrainement avant mon combat contre Lui.</p><p>Suoh : Je l'espère pour toi mais ne sous-estime pas Salamander. Mon dragon est très têtu et n'aime pas perdre.</p><p>Shu : Bien, pareil pour moi et Spryzen.</p><p>Suoh : Bien alors.</p><p>Shu et Suoh : 3..2..1...Go Shoot !</p><p> </p><p>DU COTE DE WAKIYA</p><p>Rêve de Wakiya</p><p>Spryzen fit un chaos par sortie à Luinor et l'envoya droit vers le cou de Lui, ce qui le blessa et fit couler du sang. Lui grogna à cause de la douleur.</p><p>Shu : Hahaha! Un problème, Lui~?</p><p>Lui avait sa main gauche sur l'endroit qui saignait.</p><p>Lui : Comment as-tu osé faire ça !? Et pourquoi !?</p><p>Shu : Pour plusieurs raisons, de un, c'est pour m'avoir marqué en premier lieu et la deuxième...</p><p>Le rouge s'approcha de Lui pour murmurer près de ces lèvres cette parole : </p><p>Shu : Tu es à moi~.</p><p>Lui ouvrit grand les yeux et Shu l'embrassa.</p><p>Fin du rêve </p><p>Wakiya se réveille en sueur : Que vient-il de se passer...? Shu ? Avec Lui ?</p><p>Le blond se rendit compte que son partenaire n'était pas avec lui.</p><p>Wakiya : Où est Shu ?</p><p>Il se lève du lit et regarde l'heure. 8h37. Il alla vers la cuisine et trouva un mot sur la table. Il le lit à voir haute.</p><p>Wakiya : Mon Wakiya d'amour, je suis parti pour essayer de battre Lui. Je ne sais pas vers quand je rentrerai mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai le plus vite possible. Signer Shu, ton lapin.</p><p>Wakiya pense : Une bataille comme dans mon rêve...Et si c'était un rêve prémonitoire...</p><p>Wakiya : Non, il ne me tromperais pas. Je dois lui faire confiance...Mais si c'était vrai...</p><p> </p><p>DU COTE DE SHU ET SUOH</p><p>Salamander et Spryzen étaient dans l'arène en train de combattre depuis déjà un moment.</p><p>Et puis, un coup surpris Shu.</p><p>Suoh changea le côté de sa frange lors du combat avant d'être entourer par une aura fuchsia. </p><p>Suoh : Salamander !</p><p>Shu fit de même et s'entoura d'une aura rouge : Maintenant Spryzen !</p><p>Suoh : Pluie d'épée de feu ! (Rain Of Swordfire) </p><p>Shu décida de ne pas utiliser d'attaque spéciale, car ce n'était nécessaire mais...Il se trompait...</p><p>Salamander fit un chaos par sortie d'arène à Spryzen et l'envoya dans les airs à grande vitesse vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Lui apparut, il était encore un peu endormi. Suoh et Shu haletèrent.</p><p>Suoh : Attention Lui !</p><p>Mais c'était trop tard...</p><p>Une ligne de sang commença à couler du cou blanc de Lui, qui grimaça du picotement.</p><p>Shu : Oh non...</p><p>Suoh alla directement près de Lui pour voir si la blessure est profonde.</p><p>Suoh : ça va encore, si on la désinfecte, ça ira. Elle devrait se cicatricer dans pas longtemps.</p><p>Shu : Lui, je suis désolé !</p><p>Lui resta immobile sans parler. Il regarda le bey qui l'a touché et le ramassa. Il le lança ensuite à son propriétaire.</p><p>Lui : La prochaine fois, regarde où elle va.</p><p>Shu : Euh oui...</p><p>Suoh : C'est de ma faute, j'ai envoyé Spryzen vers la porte et vous savez la suite...</p><p>Lui : Ce n'est pas grave, Suoh. ça va partir, il ne faut pas en faire tout un drame.</p><p>Suoh : Oui...</p><p>Lui tourna ensuite sa tête vers Shu : Tu es venu pour la bataille, hein ?</p><p>Le propriétaire de Spriggan hocha la tête.</p><p>Lui sourit : Alors allons-y. J'ai hâte de te démolir encore une fois.</p><p>Shu : Essaie donc.</p><p>Lui et Shu se mirent en position : 3..2...1...Let it rip !</p><p>Spryzen et Luinor tombèrent dans le stadium violemment et se percutèrent de plein fouet.</p><p>Shu, s'entoura d'une aura rouge : Allez, Spryzen ! </p><p>Lui, en s'entourant dune aura bleue et violette : C'est à notre tour, Luinor !</p><p>Les deux toupies entourées d'auras se percutèrent et une burst.</p><p>C'était Luinor.</p><p>Shu : Yes! J'ai gagné!</p><p>Lui, surpris : Hein ? Impossible.</p><p>Suoh : Shu Kurenai gagne avec un score de 2 à 0.</p><p>Lui : Grrr! Comment est-ce possible ...?</p><p>Shu : Moi, je le sais.</p><p>Suoh et Lui regardèrent le rouge.</p><p>Shu : C'est grâce au pouvoir de l'amour. Ce sentiment vous pousse aussi loin que possible. J'ai gagné, pas que pour moi, mais aussi pour Wakiya.</p><p>Lui grimaça avant de rire : hg hahahahaha !!! </p><p>Shu : ...?</p><p>Lui : Hahaha! Tu as raison sur ce point, Shu ! L'amour est un sentiment puissant !</p><p>Shu le regarda : Tu connais cette émotion ?</p><p>Lui : Bien sûr! Ne le devrais-je pas ?</p><p>Shu : Bien si mais je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais ça.</p><p>Lui : Eh bien, tu as appris quelque chose aujourd'hui hahaha!</p><p>Shu : Et as-tu un petit ami ?</p><p>Lui, qui riait, se tut d'un coup.</p><p>Shu : Oh, c'est un sujet délicat ?</p><p>Suoh : Son petit ami est justement venu hier et (tousse) ils ont (tousse encore) voilà quoi.</p><p>Shu : C'est pour ça que...</p><p>Lui détourne le regard : Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, albinos !</p><p>Shu : Merci pour le surnom. Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi.</p><p>Shu commença à partir mais une main l'attrapa par le bras. Le rouge regarda par derrière son épaule et vit le dragon blanc.</p><p>Shu : Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>Lui sourit : ça te dirait de venir me combattre tous les jours? Et aussi, il parait que tu veux devenir le champion du monde pour ton petit ami, et tu ne sauras pas battre Free avec cette petite puissance que tu as.</p><p>Shu : Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'en m'entraînant avec toi, je deviendrai assez fort pour battre Free.</p><p>Lui haussa les épaules : Bien, je m'en fiche si tu es fort ou pas. C'est juste pour ravoir une revenge.</p><p>Shu : D'accord, c'est plus compréhensible mais réponds à mes questions.</p><p>Lui : De quoi ? Comment je sais comment battre Free ?</p><p>Shu : Oui.</p><p>Lui : Oh, je l'ai déjà affronté avant, donc je connais Fafnir et ça te fera un entrainement de combattre un bey qui tourne aussi vers la gauche.</p><p>Shu : Tu as raison. Mais Wakiya n'aime pas que je traîne beaucoup avec les autres, surtout quand c'est toi.</p><p>Lui : Quoi, il a peut que je te maque encore ?</p><p>Shu : Oui, tout le monde a peur de ça, mes amis ont peur de ça.</p><p>Lui : Et toi ? Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.</p><p>Shu : Je ne sais pas trop.  J'ai envie de croire que tu ne me blesseras plus.</p><p>Lui : Alors, crois ta conscience car elle a raison.</p><p>Shu : L'espoir fait vivre.</p><p>Lui : Ou aussi, tu peux dire que l'amour fait vivre, hahahaa !</p><p>Shu : Haha, très drôle.</p><p>Lui : Hahaha! Ce n'est que la vérité, parfois, dans des mauvaises situations, c'est l'amour de notre partenaire qui nous permet de rester en vie, j'en sais quelque chose.</p><p>Shu : raconte-moi.</p><p>Lui : Non.</p><p>Shu : Alors pourquoi tu as commencé le sujet ?</p><p>Lui : Raaaah, c'est juste que c'est grâce à mon petit ami que je suis toujours en vie.</p><p>Shu : C'est qui ?</p><p>Lui tourna la tête : Je ne te le dirai pas.</p><p>Shu souffla : Tu peux me le dire. Je garderai ça secret.</p><p>Lui : Nop.</p><p>Shu : Têtu.</p><p>Lui : Reviens après ou demain, je pense que quelqu'un va se réveiller.</p><p>Shu poussa un "Oh" et puis se dirigea à l'intérieur dans l'intention de voir qui c'est.</p><p>Lui : Attends! Où tu vas ?!</p><p>Shu : Voir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.</p><p>Lui : Suoh ! Fais partir Shu !</p><p>Suoh : Bien sûr.</p><p>Avant que Shu n'ouvre une porte qui menait à la chambre, Suoh s'interposa.</p><p>Suoh : Merci de partir d'ici. Vous pouvez me demander de vous raccompagner vers la sortie.</p><p>Shu : Quelques secondes plus.</p><p>Suoh : 1... 2, voilà deux secondes maintenant, veuillez partir aussi non...</p><p>Shu attendit.</p><p>Suoh changea de côté sa frange : Je vais devoir vous virer moi-même !</p><p>Shu sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et partit. Suoh rechangea de côté sa frange.</p><p>Suoh : C'est fait mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait toi-même ?</p><p>Lui : J'étais encore trop loin.</p><p>Le dragon blanc ouvrit la porte pour trouver son petit ami , qui s'était réveillé.</p><p>??? : C'était quoi tout ce raffut ?</p><p>Lui : Rien. Tu peux te rendormir, c'était juste Suoh qui demandait à quelqu'un de partir.</p><p>??? : Et c'était qui ce quelqu'un ?</p><p>Lui : Personne.</p><p>??? : Lui.</p><p>Lui soupira : C'était Shu Kurenai.</p><p>??? : Oh, ce minable là.</p><p>Lui : Haha, vas-y, moque toi de tout le monde.</p><p>??? : Jamais de toi, mon amour~</p><p>Lui : Hehe, bien sûr.</p><p>DU COTE DE SHU</p><p>Shu arriva à son appartement. Dès qu'il entra, Wakiya alla près de lui.</p><p>Wakiya : Shu! Tu as mis du temps, je m'inquiétais.</p><p>Shu : Désolé, j'ai un peu parlé avec lui.</p><p>Wakiya : Ah et il ne s'est rien passé d'autres ? Vous avez parlé de quoi ?</p><p>Shu : Non, on a fait une bataille et j'ai...j'ai perdu. J'y retournerai demain.</p><p>Wakiya : Oh, comment ça se fait que tu as encore perdu ? On s'est pourtant entraîné ensemble.</p><p>Shu : Ce n'était peut-être pas assez.</p><p>Wakiya : Oh, ça veut dire que nous ne serons toujours pas tranquille...?</p><p>Shu : Euh non. Désolé.</p><p>Wakiya baissa la tête : Pas grave. Bon, je vais me balader un peu.</p><p>Shu : Pourquoi ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.</p><p>Wakiya : Non, c'est juste pour me dégourdir et pour...me vider l'esprit.</p><p>Shu : D'accord, je vais préparer le diner.</p><p>Wakiya hocha la tête et partit.</p><p>DU COTE DE WAKIYA</p><p>Wakiya se promenait dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc. Le rêve qu'il avait fait lui revenait toujours.</p><p>Wakiya : Raaaah, pourquoi j'y pense tout le temps...? C'est faux, Shu ne me trompe pas.</p><p>Il entendit ensuite deux personnes qui marchaient tout près, il écouta un peu la conversation, reconnaissant une des deux voix, pas tout car il pensait à sa situation de vie.</p><p>??? : Pourquoi je dois repartir au Canada dans quelques jours ?</p><p>?? : Suoh, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es pour l'instant de ma responsabilité mais je ne veux pas avoir ça tout le temps alors c'est préférable de retourner au club.</p><p>Suoh : Mais Lui, je suis bien ici au Japon avec toi.</p><p>Lui : Tu sais bien que tu n'es déjà pas très bien le bienvenue à cause de tu sais qui.</p><p>Suoh : J'y peux rien si ce mec est ultra-jaloux de tout le monde qui tourne autour de toi.</p><p>Lui : Hé! Plus de respect !</p><p>Wakiya regarda Lui et puis ouvrit grand les yeux. il vit une marque à son cou comme dans son rêve.</p><p>Wakiya : Non...ça ne peut pas être...</p><p>Wakiya repartit vers chez Shu.</p><p>Wakiya : Non, Shu ne m'a pas plaquer avec Lui...</p><p>Le blond arriva à l'appartement de Shu et entra.</p><p>Shu : Salut, tu as été vite dis donc, je n'ai pas encore fini, les pâtes sont en train de cuire.</p><p>Wakiya ne répondit pas.</p><p>Shu : Es-ce que ça va ?</p><p>Wakiya : Shu. Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais.</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, je te l'ai déjà dis, bien sûr que non.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu es sûr ? Ses derniers temps, tu n'es pas beaucoup avec moi...</p><p>Shu : Aaah, tu penses que je te trompe, c'est ça.</p><p>Wakiya : Mais j'y peux rien ! Je ne te vois pas pour l'instant ! Comprends-moi !</p><p>Shu : Mais je le fais, Wakiya. Mais tu es pour l'instant en état de jalousie, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. C'est toi qui doit contrôler ton esprit et non l'inverse.</p><p>Wakiya : Mais...Raaah! Je ne sais plus quoi penser !</p><p>Shu alla près de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras : Hé, tout va bien. Je te l'ai dis, je vais près de Lui pour gagner contre lui, pas pour te tromper, d'accord ?</p><p>Wakiya : Mouais...</p><p>Shu sourit : Allez, pense à autre chose. Et si on passait l'après-midi ensemble.</p><p>Wakiya sourit : Ouais, ça me fera du bien.</p><p>Shu : Parfait alors.</p><p>Ils dînèrent et passèrent donc la journée ensemble, à se balader, à s'entraîner, à voilà quoi.</p><p>Le lendemain, Shu s'était encore levé tôt, il fit la même chose que la veille à aller s'entraîner avec Lui, qui profitait du fait que son petit ami dormait le matin.</p><p>Wakiya en avait déjà marre de voir son partenaire partir tout les matins. Il ne voyait Shu qu'à partir du diner, si on ne comptait pas les fois où Lui était seul et disponible pour s'entraîner ou encore des réunions avec le club de Beigoma.</p><p>Un jour, Wakiya décida de se lever plus tôt que Shu et d'aller chez Lui. Personne ne répondit car évidemment, il était très tôt et tout le monde était encore au lit.</p><p>Wakiya frappa plusieurs fois fort dans la porte, jusqu'à même donner des coups de pieds.</p><p> </p><p>Dans la maison de Lui</p><p>Lui se réveilla à cause du bruit et essaya de se lever mais son petit ami le tenait par derrière.</p><p>Lui : Je vais voir qui c'est, d'accord ?</p><p>???, marmonna à moitié endormi : D'accord mais reviens vite.</p><p>Lui rigola un peu : Haha, bien sûr que je reviendrai. Je veux continuer à être dans ta chaleur.</p><p>Lui l'embrassa, s'habilla et quitta la pièce.</p><p>Il vit Suoh dormir encore dans la chambre d'amis. Le tyran blanc se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il vit Wakiya très...en colère, fâché.</p><p>Lui : Que veux-tu, gosse de riche ?</p><p>Wakiya : De un, ne m'insulte pas ! De deux, c'est à toi de me dire ce qu'il se passe !!!</p><p>Lui : hé oh, arrête de crier, tu veux réveiller tout le monde dans le quartier ou quoi ?</p><p>Wakiya prit Lui par le col de sa chemise et le secoua violemment  : Je vais te dire quelque chose ! Arrêtes d'être avec Shu !</p><p>Lui : Comment ça ?</p><p>Wakiya : Vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça !!?!! Allez, dis-le moi !</p><p>Lui : Je n'ai rien à te dire.</p><p>Wakiya : Si, au contraire ! </p><p>Lui : Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil.</p><p>Wakiya : J'ai fait un rêve où-</p><p>Lui : Moi et Shu sortions ensemble.</p><p>Wakiya : Exact et pour le moment, il passe tout son temps avec toi !</p><p>Lui : Juste le matin.</p><p>Wakiya : C'est déjà trop! Il ne devrait même pas passer du temps avec toi, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes.</p><p>Lui : Ce n'est pas toi qui contrôle sa vie, si il veut venir passer du temps avec moi, c'est son choix.</p><p>Wakiya : Il n'a pas le choix, il a perdu face à toi et donc il doit toujours venir ici !</p><p>Lui : Pourtant il a gagné le lendemain de votre venue, à votre petit club débile.</p><p>Wakiya : Quoi ? Comment ça ?</p><p>Lui : Shu a gagné, et il vient parce qu'il en a envie.</p><p>Wakiya : Non...mais pourquoi ?</p><p>Lui : Peut-être que c'est ta jalousie. Trop jaloux et tu fais fuir ton compagnon hahaha!</p><p>Wakiya grogna et serra son poing pour frapper Lui. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à avoir une attaque et tomba au sol avec son nez qui commençait à couler. Ils étaient maintenant à l'intérieur de la maison. Wakiya essaya de frapper encore plusieurs fois Lui mais le chevalier de l'hiver se défendit sans aucun problème, à part qu'il voudrait nettoyer son nez et le sang qui le gênait un peu.</p><p>Wakiya : Je vais te faire payer, sale dragon !</p><p>Wakiya avait dirigé son point en pleine tête du dragon blanc mais une main stoppa son point.</p><p>Les deux regardèrent le propriétaire de cette main qui bloquait le poing serré du blond.</p><p>??? : Tu le touches encore, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et tu es mort.</p><p>Wakiya eut un peu peur du regard du propriétaire qui était remplis de fureur et de doré.</p><p>Lui : Free...</p><p>Wakiya : Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?</p><p>Free : Quelle question, je vis avec mon petit ami.</p><p>Wakiya : Je ne savais pas que Suoh avait quelqu'un.</p><p>Free : Quoi ?</p><p>Lui : T'es vraiment bête, Wakiya.</p><p>Free : Je ne sortirais sûrement pas avec ce type aux deux visages.</p><p>Wakiya : Ne dis pas que tu es le petit ami de Lui car il est le nouveau petit ami de Shu.</p><p>Free : Attends quoi ?</p><p>Lui :   C'est faux-!</p><p>Wakiya : C'est vrai. Ils passent du temps ensemble et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Shu me ment pour l'instant.</p><p>Free essaya de garder son calme, sans un grand succès qui était très voyant.</p><p>Lui : Free-</p><p>Free : Retourne dans la chambre. Je dois m'entretenir avec Wakiya.</p><p>Lui : S'il te plait Free, c'est toi que j'aime et non Shu !</p><p>Free : Retourne dans la chambre ! </p><p>Free le regarda avec un regard doré, et des veines étaient visibles. Lui baissa la tête et commença à partir. Il entendit Free lui murmurer, "Je te fais confiance, c'est juste pour que tu ne voies pas Wakiya mort si cette situation arrive". Le dragon blanc le regarda pour lui sourire, son petit ami lui rendit volontiers. Lui alla dans la chambre et en profita pour soigner ses blessures.</p><p>Wakiya : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire ?</p><p>Free : Rien du tout et je vais te demander quelque chose...Tu oses accuser Lui de sortir avec ton petit ami !?</p><p>Wakiya : Lui sort avec Shu !</p><p>Free : Il n'oserait pas, il ne me tromperait jamais avec un albinos !</p><p>Wakiya : Cet albinos a un nom et c'est Shu ! </p><p>Free : Je m'en moque bien de son nom ! Il ne sort pas avec Lui !</p><p>Wakiya : Moi j'ai bien l'impression que si !</p><p>Free : Accuse le encore pour voir !</p><p>Wakiya : Lui sort avec Shu !</p><p>Free grogna et se lança sur le blond, il lui donna plusieurs coups de poings comme Wakiya. Suoh s'était réveillé et vit le combat, il décida de ne pas interagir avec eux et de ne pas s'impliquer dans leurs affaires pour ne pas être blesser. Il vit Lui en train de soigner son nez en mettant des glaçons. Il entra dans la pièce.</p><p>Suoh : Que se passe-t-il, Lui ? </p><p>Lui : Rien, ce gosse m'a frappé.</p><p>Suoh : Pourtant tu pouvais te défendre.</p><p>Lui :  Bien sûr mais je me suis dis qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.</p><p>Suoh : Shu devrait arriver dans pas longtemps.</p><p>Lui : Oui, et je sens que nous ne ferons pas de batailles aujourd'hui matin, ça va être des discussions haha.</p><p>Suoh haussa les épaules : Tu ne devras pas avoir de problèmes, il n'y a pas de pépins dans votre relation.</p><p>Lui rigola un peu : Haha, heureusement.</p><p> </p><p>Wakiya : Hé! Arrêtes de me frapper ! Je ne mens pas !</p><p>Free : Bien sûr que si !</p><p>Wakiya : Non !</p><p>??? : Si.</p><p>Les deux blonds regardèrent vers la personne qui a parlé. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.</p><p>Wakiya : Shu !?</p><p>Free : L'albinos !?</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, que fais-tu ici ?</p><p>Wakiya en frappant Free : Rien du tout.</p><p>Lui arriva avec Suoh et virent Shu et les deux blonds qui avaient du sang sur eux.</p><p>Suoh : Oh...</p><p>Lui : Dis plutôt "Aie".</p><p>Suoh : Ils se sont bien bagarrés.</p><p>Lui : Je l'ai déjà dit, on fait des choses folles sous le coup de l'amour.</p><p>Shu : Tu m'expliques, Wakiya. Que fais-tu ici ? Et toi aussi Free.</p><p>Wakiya : C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, Shu. Tu as gagné contre Lui, pourquoi continues-tu de venir ici ?</p><p>Shu : Comment sais-tu ça ?</p><p>Wakiya : Lui me l'a dit.</p><p>Free : Quand le rouge vient-il ici ?</p><p>Lui : Le matin mais tu dors, donc je m'ennuie et Shu vient s'entraîner avec moi en plus de Suoh.</p><p>Shu : Et je ne m'appelle pas le rouge, je m'appelle Shu et pourquoi tu as raconté, Lui ?</p><p>Lui : Qu'es-ce que j'en savais que tu lui avais menti ?!</p><p>Wakiya : Pourquoi tu me mens, Shu ?</p><p>Shu : Ce n'était pas mon intention, Wakiya mais...Tu es trop paranoïaque. Tu t'imagines des trucs sur Lui et moi.</p><p>Wakiya : Lui a une marque au cou, une coupure, comme dans mon rêve.</p><p>Shu : Le rêve n'est pas la réalité. </p><p>Suoh : Cette marque était à cause de moi, j'ai lancé Spryzen dans les airs et le bey a atterri sur Lui.</p><p>Wakiya : Quoi ?</p><p>Free : Tu m'avais dit que tu t'étais accroché à un truc pointu.</p><p>Lui : C'était une excuse, je ne voulais pas que tu en veuilles à Suoh.</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, tu es trop paranoïaque.</p><p>Wakiya : Je suis désolé, Shu mais ça veut donc dire que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Mon rêve n'est pas vrai et tu ne sors pas avec Lui ?</p><p>Shu : Bien sûr que non.</p><p>Free : Si il le fait, je le tue.</p><p>Lui : Wow wow, calme toi, Free.</p><p>Free : Mais c'est vrai.</p><p>Wakiya : Hé, tu n'as pas intérêt à le tuer, c'est la plus belle personne de ce monde.</p><p>Shu sourit : Merci, Wakiya.</p><p>Wakiya : Shu, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai cru n'importe quoi, pardonnes-moi, s'il te plait.</p><p>Shu : C'est déjà fait, voyons. Et j'arrêterai de venir ici si tu veux.</p><p>Wakiya : Mais tu venais ici pour quoi au juste.</p><p>Shu : Je m'entraînais avec Lui pour pouvoir battre Free puisque Luinor tourne aussi vers la gauche.</p><p>Wakiya : Oh je suis vraiment bête.</p><p>Lui : Tu peux aussi te définir de gros débile, con, imbécile.</p><p>Free : Un gros jaloux et paranoïaque.</p><p>Lui : Comme toi, quoi.</p><p>Free : Je ne suis pas paranoïaque et encore moins jaloux.</p><p>Lui : C'est vrai ? Donc ça ne te dérangerais pas que je sorte avec Shu...</p><p>Free, jaloux et en colère : Tu n'as pas intérêt !!!</p><p>Suoh siffla : Et beh...</p><p>Shu : Nous allons partir Wakiya et moi, je pense que nous devons passer plus de temps ensemble.</p><p>Wakiya sourit : Tu as raison, Shu.</p><p>Free : Et moi, je veux dormir.</p><p>Lui souffla : Besoin de repos mais c'est de ta faute aussi.</p><p>Suoh : Je dois mettre des bouchons d'oreilles.</p><p>Shu : Il y a du bruits ?</p><p>Suoh : O-</p><p>Lui mit sa main devant sa bouche, gêné : Euh, il n'y a aucun bruit. C'est le silence totale, on entend les mouches volés.</p><p>Suoh : Mais il n'y a aucune mouche.</p><p>Lui : tais-toi.</p><p>Shu : Bon ok, on part.</p><p>Shu prit la main de Wakiya et ils partirent.</p><p>Lui : Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que nous faisons le soir, Suoh !</p><p>Free : Ils le peuvent, peut-être qu'ils le font déjà.</p><p>Lui : Avec leurs états à tout les deux, ce serait peut-être du viol...</p><p>Free : Nan, je crois pas. Ses deux là s'aiment.</p><p>Suoh : Normalement.</p><p>Lui : Hum...</p><p>??? : Bouh.</p><p>Free, Lui, Suoh, avec peur : AAh!</p><p>??? : Hahahaha! Tu es trop mignon, mon cher petit dragon blanc.</p><p>Lui : Toi ! Viens ici que je te donne une leçon !</p><p>Free : Encore ce gamin...</p><p>Jin : Mes esprits tourmentés veulent une bataille.</p><p>Lui : Elle devra attendre, je dois dormir.</p><p>Jin : Mes esprits protecteurs vont faire en sorte que tu restes éveiller.</p><p>Lui : Tu es fou !</p><p>Jin : Hahaha.</p><p>Free : Je vais dormir.</p><p>Free partit vers la chambre et s'endormit.</p><p>Lui : Hé, Suoh, joue un peu avec lui.</p><p>Il quitta ses deux amis et alla rejoindre Free et s'endormit dans ses bras.</p><p>Suoh : Euh...</p><p>Jin : Hahaha.</p><p>Suoh n'était pas très à l'aise avec Jin mais essaya quand même de passer du temps avec lui, juste le temps que Lui soit prêt.</p><p>Jin : J'espère que tu ne viens pas de voir un fantôme.</p><p>Suoh : Non, bien sûr que non. </p><p>Jin : Eh bien alors, combattons.</p><p>Suoh : Je n'attends que ça.</p><p> </p><p>DU COTE DE SHU ET WAKIYA</p><p>Shu et Wakiya se promenèrent le long de la rivière.</p><p>Wakiya : Si je t'avais fait confiance, nous n'aurions pas eu autant de complications...Je m'en veux beaucoup...</p><p>Shu : Je sais mais à quoi bon ça sert de s'en vouloir. Il faut se concentrer sur l'avenir et oublier le passé.</p><p>Wakiya : Vraiment Shu, si tu veux aller près de Lui, vas-y.</p><p>Shu : Es-tu vraiment sincère ou tu dis ça parce que tu vois que Lui a Free.</p><p>Wakiya : La première proposition.</p><p>Shu : Pas la deuxième.</p><p>Wakiya : Non...</p><p>Shu : Wakiya.</p><p>Wakiya : Raaaah, un peu la deuxième.</p><p>Shu le regarda toujours sans rien dire.</p><p>Wakiya : Un peu...Beaucoup. Voilà, t'es content ?!</p><p>Shu sourit : Tu es en train de bouder ?</p><p>Wakiya : Naaaaan !!!</p><p>Shu le serre dans ses bras : Je t'aime, même si tu es une tsundere.</p><p>Wakiya : Je suis pas une tsundere !!!</p><p>Shu : Hum, si.</p><p>Wakiya souffla, ce qui provoqua un rire de Shu.</p><p>Les jours passèrent et tout était paisible. Les deux partageaient des moments ensemble comme manger de la glace ou autre chose. </p><p>Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise personne, c'est juste que cette personne avait besoin de l'attention de Shu et ça, ça allait faire des ravages.</p><p>La personne toqua à la porte de l'appartement et Shu ouvrit.</p><p>??? : Salut, Shu !</p><p>Shu : Fubuki ? Tu devais arriver plus tard, non ?</p><p>Fubuki : Ouais, mais le vol était en avance.</p><p>Shu : Oh, d'accord. Viens, entre.</p><p>Fubuki : Merci.</p><p>Fubuki entra et sentit une bonne odeur.</p><p>Fubuki : ça sent bon.</p><p>Shu : Tu le penses vraiment ? Je ne suis pas un professionnel.</p><p>Fubuki : Bien sûr, Shu ! Tu es excellent en tout !</p><p>Shu : Haha, merci, je prends le compliment.</p><p>Shu alla à la cuisine pour continuer de préparer le repas. Fubuki s'assit sur le canapé et envoya des messages à son ami, Suoh.</p><p>Shu : Tu parles à qui ?</p><p>Fubuki : à un bon ami. Il s'appelle Suoh, tu devrais le rencontrer, il est spécial.</p><p>Shu : Eh bien, pas besoin de me le présenter, je l'ai déjà rencontré.</p><p>Fubuki : C'est vrai ?</p><p>Shu : Oui. Il est avec Lui.</p><p>Fubuki : ça ne m'étonne même pas. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il l'avait comme partenaire d'entrainement au Canada.</p><p>Shu : C'est vrai que s'entraîner avec les meilleurs nous rend plus fort, la preuve est que ton ami est doué.</p><p>Fubuki : Il a toujours été le meilleur de tous mes amis et il est aussi meilleur que moi.</p><p>Shu : Si il est plus fort que toi, il faut s'entraîner pour le surpasser.</p><p>Fubuki sourit : Ouais. Je vais faire ça.</p><p>Shu sourit : Bien.</p><p>Wakiya sortit de la salle de bain.</p><p>Wakiya : Shu, qui est ce mec ?</p><p>Shu : Je te pré-</p><p>Fubuki : Bonjour, je m'appelle Fubuki Sumie. Je suis l'apprenti de Shu et un donc un blader. Ma toupie (mon Bey) est Forneus.</p><p>Wakiya : Ok...Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi...formel.</p><p>Fubuki : Désolé. </p><p>Shu : Ce n'est pas grave, Fubuki. </p><p>Wakiya : Ouais, au moins, tu es déjà plus poli que l'autre là, c'est quoi déjà son nom ? Le type qui traîne avec Lui.</p><p>Shu et Fubuki : Suoh.</p><p>Wakiya : Ah oui, Suoh. Ce mec a deux visages, il est très bizarre.</p><p>Fubuki : On peut dire que ses deux visages représentent les deux côtés de sa toupie puisqu'elle est de type équilibre (balance). C'est préférable de ne pas l'énerver.</p><p>Wakiya : Ouais...bon, j'ai faim.</p><p>Shu : C'est prêt. Tout le monde à table.</p><p>Ils se mirent à table, dans la bonne humeur.</p><p>Fubuki : C'est délicieux, Shu !</p><p>Shu sourit : Merci.</p><p>Wakiya marmonna dans sa barbe (C'est une expression) : Il me rappelle Valt...</p><p>Fubuki : Hé aussi, Shu.</p><p>Shu : Oui ?</p><p>Fubuki : Es-ce qu'on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble ? Juste toi et moi ?</p><p>Shu : Je ne sais pas, Fubuki...</p><p>Fubuki : Mais tu m'avais dit que tu acceptais...</p><p>Shu : Oui mais je veux dire, Wakiya serait laisser seul.</p><p>Fubuki : Tu ne serais pas le laisser un peu de côté pour moi ?</p><p>Shu : Hmm...</p><p>Wakiya serra ses couverts : Non mais tu te crois où ?! Tu veux que Shu me laisse pour toi !?</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, ne commence pas. C'est juste un ami et mon apprenti.</p><p>Wakiya : Shu, il...il...Il Grrrrr!!</p><p>Fubuki sourit : Tu es jaloux, Wakiya.</p><p>Wakiya : Il me provoque, Shu !!!</p><p>Shu : Allez, ça suffit vous deux.</p><p>Fubuki : Bien sûr, Shu. Tu devrais te calmer, Wakiya, ce n'est pas bon d'être toujours de mauvaise humeur, tu sais ?</p><p>Wakiya souffla : Espèce de-</p><p>Shu toussa plusieurs fois pour arrêter la parole de Wakiya : Merci d'éviter les grossièreté, si vous voulez en faire, allez chez Lui. Ils sont habitués.</p><p>Fubuki : Je n'ai rien dit, Shu. C'est Wakiya qui imagine pleins de trucs.</p><p>Wakiya : Grrr!! Celui-là, je vais-!</p><p>Shu : Tu ne vas rien lui faire. Il est sous ma responsabilité.</p><p>Wakiya : Tiens, j'ai entendu ça aussi de la part de Lui qui disait ça à Suoh. </p><p>Shu : C'est sûrement vrai. Apparemment, d'après ce que Lui m'a une fois raconté, Suoh l'a accompagné avec lui au Japon pour son apprentissage. Et ici, Fubuki est arrivé au Japon pour aussi apprendre. Il est un membre des Ragging Bulls et je me dois de lui enseigner ce qu'il faut.</p><p>Wakiya soupira : Je me doute, Shu. J'essaierai de ne plus être jaloux.</p><p>Shu : N'essaies pas. Fais-le ou ne le fais pas.  </p><p>Je rêve où cette phrase que je viens de penser, vient de Yoda xd</p><p>Wakiya : D'accord, Shu. </p><p>Ils terminèrent tous leurs activités et allèrent se coucher puisque c'était le soir.</p><p>Shu avait dit à Fubuki qu'il devait arriver plus tard, ça veut dire que le vol de l'avion devait normalement arrivé dans la nuit. C'était une petite explication si quelqu'un n'avait pas compris.</p><p>Le lendemain~</p><p>Shu se réveilla en premier pour préparer le déjeuner. Fubuki était le deuxième et alla rejoindre son "professeur".</p><p>Fubuki : Hé Shu, je peux t'aider en quelque chose ?</p><p>Shu : Non merci, Fubuki. Tu peux aller réveiller Wakiya, sit le veux bien.</p><p>Fubuki : Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir.</p><p>Fubuki entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Wakiya.</p><p>Fubuki : Wakiya, réveille-toi.</p><p>Et puis, le blond aux yeux rouges sourit en coin. Il prit un seau d'eau froide et le jeta sur le blond endormit. Celui-ci se réveilla en hurlant.</p><p>Wakiya : AAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!</p><p>Fubuki rigola : Hahahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tête !</p><p>Wakiya : Encore toi, je ne t'aime pas du tout !</p><p>Fubuki : Comme si je le faisais pour toi.</p><p>Wakiya : Je vais le dire à Shu et il va te renvoyer au Etats-Unis !</p><p>Fubuki : Tu n'as pas e courage.</p><p>Wakiya : Ah oui !? Eh bien, je vais le faire maintenant !</p><p>Wakiya sortit de la pièce en colère. Il alla près de Shu tout trempé.</p><p>Wakiya : Shu, il faut que tu- !</p><p>Shu : Wakiya ! Tu trempes tout le sol, va te sécher !</p><p>Wakiya : Mais Shu, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !</p><p>Shu : Tu me le diras après.</p><p>Wakiya baissa la tête : Bien...</p><p>Il passa devant Fubuki qui lui lançait un sourire. Le petit ami de Shu grogna à sa vue et alla dans la salle de bain.</p><p>Fubuki : Shu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, je lui ai rendu service. Ton petit ami a un sommeil lourd et je devais le réveiller. J'ai donc utilisé la bonne vieille méthode.</p><p>Shu : Fubuki, si il ne se réveillait pas avec simplement un appel, tu pouvais utiliser autre chose.</p><p>Fubuki : Comme quoi ? Lui crier aux oreilles ? Il me dirais que je veux le rendre sourd.</p><p>Shu : Tu as essayé de le secouer ?</p><p>Fubuki : Non, je ne voulais pas me prendre une baffe.</p><p>Shu soupira : Bon, on va avoir quelqu'un qui boude aujourd'hui.</p><p>Fubuki : Je suppose que tu es habitué avec lui.</p><p>Shu : Non, pas vraiment. Peut-être ses derniers temps mais c'était juste un mal entendu.</p><p>Fubuki : Ou pas. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas très bon de rester avec des gens comme ça. Ils nous gâchent la vie avec leurs jalousies.</p><p>Shu : ça lui passera.</p><p>Fubuki : Je veux voir ça.</p><p>Wakiya sortit essuyer. Il lança un regard noir à Fubuki.</p><p>Wakiya : Shu, j'ai une faveur à te demander.</p><p>Shu : Hm vas-y.</p><p>Wakiya : Je veux que tu renvoies Fubuki aux Etats-Unis.</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, non. Fubuki restera au Japon pour le moment.</p><p>Wakiya : Non ! Qu'il parte sur le champ !!!</p><p>Fubuki, avec des yeux innocents vers Shu : Mais je n'ai rien fait...</p><p>Shu ne savait pas très bien quoi faire.</p><p>Shu : Wakiya, fais-le pour moi, Fubuki est un de mes élèves, il a besoin de moi.</p><p>Wakiya, en colère : NON ET NON !!! VIRE FUBUKI D'ICI !</p><p>Shu : Fais-le pour moi si tu m'aimes !</p><p>Wakiya : JE NE T'AIME PAS !</p><p>Shu ouvrit grand les yeux : Q-Quoi...?</p><p>Wakiya était très énervé et ne savait plus réfléchir correctement.</p><p>Wakiya : Je vais prendre l'air.</p><p>Il sortit, laissant Shu et Fubuki seuls.</p><p>Fubuki : Shu...</p><p>Shu baissa sa tête : Laisse-moi seul un instant, Fubuki.</p><p>Fubuki : Très bien, comme tu veux. J'irai près de Suoh, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un arrangement avec le club et Lui, et qu'il resterait encore un peu au japon. Si tu me cherches, je serai chez Lui.</p><p>Shu : Parfait. Amuse-toi bien avec lui.</p><p>Fubuki : oui.</p><p>Le blond sortit et se dirigea vers la maison de Lui.</p><p>Shu : Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi il y a toujours des problèmes...?</p><p> </p><p>DU COTE DE WAKIYA</p><p>Wakiya courait depuis quelques minutes.</p><p>Wakiya : Pourquoi ai-je dis ça !? Raaaaah !!! Ce gosse m'énerve ! Valt et Lui m'ennuient ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi !!!?</p><p>??? : Je pense que je le sais.</p><p>Le blond se retourna pour voir un autre blond.</p><p>Wakiya grogna : Encore toi, hein ?</p><p>??? : Je te pose problème ?</p><p>Wakiya : Tu m'as attaqué !</p><p>??? : Je n'y peux rien. Tu as accusé mon petit ami de sortir avec le tien.</p><p>Wakiya : Mais je pensais que Shu me trompait !</p><p>Free : Eh bien, tu as vu que non. </p><p>Wakiya : Ouais, bon, tu veux quoi ? Et tu penses que tu sais mes problèmes ?</p><p>Free : Tu es jaloux que l'autre blond tourne autour de l'albinos, hein ?</p><p>Wakiya : C'est Shu !</p><p>Free : Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire comment je dois appeler les autres.</p><p>Wakiya soupira : je sais. Bien, tu es là pour quoi ?</p><p>Free : Pour...hum...faire plaisir à mon partenaire.</p><p>Wakiya : Que veux-tu dire ?</p><p>Free : J'étais en route vers la boulangerie, chez Valt, pour acheter une patisserie mais je t'ai croisé en route, je t'ai vu pas très bien et je pensais que ce serait bien de t'aider, au moins, pour régler un peu la communication entre nous deux.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu as raison. J'ai besoin d'aide.</p><p>Free : Dis-moi.</p><p>Wakiya : Je viens de dire à Shu que je ne l'aimais pas !</p><p>Free : C'est bien ce que je pensais, à voir ta tête. C'est le blond qui t'énerve ? </p><p>Wakiya : Oui ! Il tourne autour de Shu ! Il est pire que Valt !</p><p>Free : Tu n'as pas pensé à le renvoyer en Amérique ?</p><p>Wakiya : J'ai essayé mais Shu ne veut pas.</p><p>Free : Tu lui as expliqué la situation ?</p><p>Wakiya : mais oui ! Mais ce mec le manipule, j'ai l'impression ! Il fait le tout gentil devant Shu !</p><p>Free : Oh, tu veux que je t'aide ?</p><p>Wakiya : En quoi ton aide me serait utile ?</p><p>Free : Je peux essayer avec l'aide de Lui, et peut-être Suoh de renvoyer Fubuki à New-York et à régler vos problèmes de couples.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? Après les problèmes que je vous ai causés.</p><p>Free haussa les épaules : Réfléchis un peu. Je ne veux pas que le moral de Shu ait un mauvais impact sur Lui. Donc il faut que Shu soit heureux et pour ça, il a besoin de toi.</p><p>Wakiya : Mais peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus à l'heure qu'il est...</p><p>Free : Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il faut aller lui parler.</p><p>Wakiya : ouais, d'accord mais il y a toujours Fubuki qui pose problème.</p><p>Free : Pour faire partir Fubuki, il faut que ce soit Shu qui le vire du Japon.</p><p>Wakiya : D'accord. Je vais aller lui parler. </p><p>Free : Tu veux que je t'accompagne si tu as besoin de quelque chose, comme une preuve que tu n'es pas fou.</p><p>Wakiya : Je ne suis pas fou.</p><p>Free : je le sais mais Shu ne te voit pas très bien pour l'instant. Tu dois accepter ta personnalité, tu seras toujours jaloux et paranoïaque, parce que c'est ce que tu es. Et c'est le vrai toi que Shu aime. Ne change pas, car aussi non, tu auras encore plus de chances de le perdre.</p><p>Wakiya : Tu es plutôt un bon conseiller, j'ai l'impression.</p><p>Free hausse les épaules : Je suppose. Je dis simplement ce que je pense.</p><p>Wakiya : On va aller voir Shu maintenant, toi et moi.</p><p>Free : Ok, j'envoie un SMS à Lui.</p><p>Wakiya : D'accord mais dépêche-toi !</p><p>Free : Il n'y a pas le feu.</p><p>Wakiya : Je sais pas. ça dépend du point de vue</p><p>Free : De mon point de vue, non.</p><p>Wakiya : Merci, je le savais.</p><p>Free : Tu veux y aller ou parler ?</p><p>Wakiya : Y aller bien sûr ! Tu as envoyé ton message !?</p><p>Free : Oui.</p><p>Ils partirent pour l'appartement du propriétaire de Spryzen. Ils toquèrent mais personne ne répondit. Wakiya ouvrit la porte car elle était restée ouverte. Ils virent Shu allongé sur le canapé, avec les yeux fermés.</p><p>Wakiya : Shu...</p><p>Shu, sec : Quoi ?</p><p>Wakiya : Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que j'ai dis. Pardonne-moi.</p><p>Shu : Je dois beaucoup te pardonner, Wakiya.</p><p>Wakiya soupira : Je sais mais comprends-moi, Fubuki me provoquait.</p><p>Shu : Tu veux que je te croie ?</p><p>Free : Il dit la vérité.</p><p>Shu ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de Free, et les regarda.</p><p>Shu : Dis-moi, Free. Que dois-je faire ? Explique-moi la situation.</p><p>Free : Fubuki est le problème, pas le seul évidemment, il y aussi Wakiya mais...Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu aimes Wakiya, mais tu l'aimes comme il est, alors je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas sa jalousie malade...?</p><p>Shu secoua la tête : Non, je l'aime comme ça mais ses derniers jours, c'est devenu insupportable.</p><p>Free : Dis-toi bien qu'avec Lui, ce n'était qu'un mal entendu et tu peux oublier tout ça mais...Il faut que tu fasses partir Fubuki.</p><p>Shu : Mais c'est mon apprenti, je ne peux pas le rejeter comme ça.</p><p>Free : Tu le peux, Shu. Et tu dois le faire, pour que ton couple ait bien.</p><p>Shu le regarda droit dans les yeux : Tu en es sûr ?</p><p>Free : Je le jure sur mon amour pour Lui.</p><p>Shu : Bien, je te fais confiance.</p><p>Free hocha la tête.</p><p>Shu : il est temps d'aller discuter un peu avec Fubuki.</p><p>Wakiya : Attends, Shu. Tu me pardonnes ? Tout est réglé ?</p><p>Shu ne dit rien et s'approcha de Wakiya. </p><p>Wakiya : Shu...?</p><p>Shu l'embrassa de manière inattendue, Wakiya fut surpris mais répondit. Il se sentait heureux que son petit ami soit toujours là, avec lui.</p><p>Shu : C'est pardonné, Wakiya. Maintenant, nous allons régler cette affaire une fois pour toute.</p><p>Les trois partirent pour la maison de Lui.</p><p> </p><p>A la maison de Lui</p><p>Fubuki et Suoh étaient en train de combattre.</p><p>Fubuki : Vas-y, Forneus. Riposte de l'empereur !</p><p>Suoh : Salamander, tourbillon de l'enfer, réduis-le en cendre !!!</p><p>Salamander fit burst Forneus.</p><p>Fubuki : Quoi !? </p><p>Suoh : J'ai encore gagné, je te l'ai dit, tu ne me battras jamais.</p><p>Fubuki : Nous verrons !</p><p>Lui était près d'eux et les observait sur le côté de la pièce, près de la porte. Il sentit une étreinte par derrière et tourna la tête pour voir Free.</p><p>Free : Comment ça va ici ?</p><p>Lui : Bien, ils s'entraînent tout les deux.</p><p>Lui vit Shu et Wakiya derrière qui regardaient les batailles des deux jeunes.</p><p>Lui : Que faites-vous ici ?</p><p>Shu : Parler avec Fubuki.</p><p>Lui : Hum...Suoh ! </p><p>Suoh s'arrêta d'un coup et ramassa Salamander. Il alla près de Lui.</p><p>Suoh : Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin d'eau ? J'ai fait un mauvais lancer ? Quoi ?</p><p>Lui : On va laisser Shu, Wakiya et Fubuki ici, et seuls.</p><p>Suoh : Pourquoi ?</p><p>Lui : Pour des affaires.</p><p>Suoh : Oh, d'accord.</p><p>Suoh quitta la pièce et Lui et Free le suivirent, laissant Shu, Wakiya et Fubuki seuls.</p><p>Fubuki : Tout va bien, Shu ?</p><p>Shu : Non, Fubuki. Tu vas partir demain au premier vol pour New-York.</p><p>Fubuki : hein ? Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>Shu : Tu le sais très bien, tu gâches ma relation avec Wakiya.</p><p>Fubuki : Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, il est jaloux, c'est tout.</p><p>Shu : Tu le provoques, tu fais exprès de l'énerver, et puis tu t'étonnes qu'il est jaloux !</p><p>Wakiya : Tu as intérêt à partir d'ici aussi vite que possible !</p><p>Fubuki : Mais-!</p><p>Shu : Pas de mais ! Je vais réserver un billet pour toi aux premières heures du matin.</p><p>Fubuki baissa les yeux : Comme tu veux, Shu.</p><p>Shu : Bien.</p><p>Wakiya : Et pas de mauvais coups en douces !</p><p>Fubuki : D'accord...Bien, je vais faire mes valises...</p><p>Fubuki partit et Shu et Wakiya l'accompagnèrent. Avant de quitter complètement la maison de Lui, Shu parla à Free, qui était dehors avec Lui et Suoh.</p><p>Shu : Au fait, merci pour tout, Free. Notre vie sera meilleure maintenant.</p><p>Free sourit : Je l'espère pour vous. Et tu mérites du repos après tout ses événements.</p><p>Shu hocha la tête : Oui.</p><p>Wakiya, plus loin : Allez, viens Shu !</p><p>Shu : J'arrive !</p><p>Shu courra pour le rattraper. Quand il fut au même niveau, il tourna la tête pour voir Free et Lui s'embrasser. Il sourit à la vue de ce spectacle, surtout avec Suoh qui tournait la tête pour ne rien voir. Cela amusait Shu, Suoh avait des défauts évidents mais il était mieux que Fubuki car il ne gâche pas les couples et veut le bonheur de son professeur.</p><p>Le lendemain dans la nuit, Fubuki repartit en Amérique. Shu et Wakiya étaient plus tranquille et le rouge voyait que Wakiya était de nouveau bien. Mise à part, parfois avec Valt qui dépassait trop les limites de l'affection envers Shu.</p><p>Le propriétaire de Spryzen alla parfois chez Lui pour s'entraîner, espérant battre Free. Car quand il allait là-bas, il y avait les deux, mais Free n'est pas faible et ne laisse personne le battre. Et Suoh était repartit au Canada, cela se voyait avec l'attitude du blond qui était plus détendu.</p><p>Shu continue à y croire, de battre Free,  ne serait-ce que pour tenir une promesse à son petit ami. Il a battu Lui, alors pourquoi pas décrocher le titre de champion du monde. Tout pour Wakiya, la personne qu'il aime le plus dans le monde.</p><p> </p><p>Fin du chapitre</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ce chapitre est concentré sur Shu et Wakiya, un petit problème dans leur relation. Mais peut-être que mon amour pour Lui a pris un peu le dessus hahaha, désolé.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>